


Saat Terakhir

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, BL, Full fanservice(?), Headcanon, M/M, No Plot, Random - Freeform, Romance, Salju
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Drabble singkat tentang sepasang insan dengan (takdir) benang merahnya yang tertimbun salju.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game (c) Yanagi Kouji

Kota yang suram. Kepingan salju berguguran menimbun tanah merah menutupinya bak hamparan permadani putih. Sakuma masih duduk termangu di sana, bangku panjang dekat taman. Redup yang sedari tadi melekati iris biru lenyap digantikan oleh binar lega, kala ditangkapnya sosok yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Pria berbalut mantel sewarna surai coklat yang lepek bermandikan salju, mengayunkan langkah menghampirinya.

Segenap rindu yang entah berapa lama teredam kini tersampaikan melalui dekapan hangat kedua insan. Berlatarkan guguran butir-butir salju, tatapan mereka beradu saling menghanyutkan. Kedua dahi nyaris bersentuhan, “akhirnya kaudatang juga, Miyoshi...” kedua lengan Sakuma melingkar erat punggung yang lebih kecil.

“Aku pulang, Sakuma-san.” Miyoshi balas merangkulkan tangan di leher Sakuma. Ia tersenyum lembut. Seiring kuap hangat napas yang mengembun dari dua pasang bibir yang kemudian saling bertemu, sekilas bertautan. Miyoshi mengurai liltan syal putih gading di lehernya dan memanjangkannya hingga menjangkau leher pria yang lebih tinggi, “kau ceroboh seperti biasa, Sakuma-san. Rupanya kau ingin mati kedinginan, huh.” Senyum kikuk Sakuma ditanggapinya dengan meraup bibir hangat itu, dan bibir mereka saling memagut sekali lagi.

 *

Sakuma duduk bersisian dengan Miyoshi dalam gerbong kereta yang lengang, seolah telah dipersiapkan _eksklusive_ untuk berdua. Lengan kirinya mendekap pinggang ramping pria dengan mata terpejam dan kepala terkulai di bahunya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam telapak tangan Miyoshi. Jemari mereka bertautan. Ia melabuhkan kecupan singkat di ubun-ubun Miyoshi. Diamatinya kepala bermahkotakan surai coklat dengan poni menjuntai sisi dahi itu, terlihat sedikit memanjang dan lembap. Ia menggulirkan tatapan ke luar jendela. Hamparan permadani putih seluas mata memandang. Langit berangsur cerah. Satu dua bongkahan salju terlepas jatuh dari dahan dan ranting pepohonan di sisi kanan dan kiri kereta yang melaju perlahan.

*

Sakuma mendapati pergerakan kecil berikut lenguhan pelan sosok dalam gendongannya. Mereka kini berada di beranda rumah Sakuma. Ia melepaskan sepatu Miyoshi, “Sakuma-san,” Miyoshi menahan gerakannya, manik coklatnya terbuka. “Apa kita sudah sampai?”

Sakuma mengangguk, “tidurlah lagi, jika kauingin.” Ia memosisikan duduknya mendekap tubuh ringkih yang dirasakannya perlahan mendingin.

“Jangan salahkan aku, jika tidurku akan lebih lama dari biasanya.” Satu tangan Miyoshi lemah terangkat berusaha menggapai wajah Sakuma. Sakuma balas menggenggam tangan halus itu dan mengarahkan ke pipinya, ia yakin dingin punggung tangan Miyoshi ini bukan berasal dari dingin cuaca.

“Padahal kau belum mengatakan apapun padaku.” Sakuma menatap sendu manik redup Miyoshi. Dielusinya pipi pucat itu, dibelainya helaian rambutnya dan didekapnya tubuh itu lebih erat lagi.

“Satu hal yang ingin kuucapkan. Aku ingin melihatmu menangis, Sakuma-san.” Miyoshi menyeringai sedikit meremehkan. Astaga, bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia masih ingin mengerjai Sakuma, menikmati setiap jengkal kepedihan yang membungkus wajahnya.

“Terima kasih, telah menemaniku sampai akhir.”

Dibiarkannya Sakuma menggenggam tangannya. Miyoshi menatap lamat-lamat sepasang bola mata yang menyorot luka di hadapannya ini, merekamnya dalam memori terakhir. Hingga kelopak matan itu terpejam menyembunyikan iris coklat indah untuk selamanya.

“Terima kasih, telah memberikan padaku kesempatan kedua. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Putri Tidur.”

Tangan Sakuma ikut mengusap kelopak mata Miyoshi. Ia membawa kepala dengan jantung yang tak lagi berdenyut itu ke dalam dekapan dadanya yang berdenyut semakin perih. Dibelainya lembut sepanjang punggung, pundak, tengkuk hingga rambut Miyoshi. Berharap aksinya masih dapat dirasakan oleh raga yang pemiliknya baru beberapa saat lalu ditemuinya setelah sekian lama.

Tak ada air mata. Hanya pilu yang membungkus wajah kokoh itu, teriring sendu redup netra langit malam. Harapannya terlaksana, Sakuma ada di sisi Miyoshi saat ia mengembuskan napas terakhir.

Setidaknya, Sakuma memastikan belahan jiwanya dapat _tertidur lelap_ dalam rengkuhannya. Tanpa benda setajam serpihan baja menancap di dada. Tanpa darah yang mengucur-ngucur menodai pakaian. Tanpa rasa sesak dihantui kesendirian menjemput ajal di negeri seberang, beradu dengan rasa sakit yang meremukkan tubuh di sela himpitan puing-puing kereta, di tengah gemuruh badai salju. Tanpa itu semua. Di sini, di tanah kelahirannya, dalam dekapan yang terkasih.

Sakuma masih belum mau melepaskan jasad kaku dari dalam dekapannya. Semoga ia masih waras, segera menggelar prosesi pemakamaman yang layak untuk Miyoshi. Bukan mengawetkan lalu menyimpannya dalam peti di sudut kamar.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini tulisan lama sebenarnya. Terinspirasi dari beberapa fanart SakuMiyo yang ajib keren XD
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
